


A Clear View

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are separated on a mission and Harry thinks Eggsy's gone forever...and that it's his fault.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	A Clear View

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #7 - Ashes & Soot

Harry stumbles into the tiny motel room, barely managing to shut the door before collapsing against it. “Galahad…”

“Not now, Merlin.” Harry heads for the loo and stares at himself in the mirror. He hates the man he sees in the reflection. The man who’d run away, left his young partner to fend for himself on the other side of the warehouse.

“Galahad, ye needed to get out of there. Gawain is a good agent. I’m sure he found a way to…”

“There was an explosion, Merlin, in case you missed it. An explosion in the south corner of the warehouse, where Eggsy was searching the office. An explosion I likely created when I opened that window.” Harry swallows hard and clutches the edge of the sink. “First Lee and now Eggsy…I killed them both.”

“Harry…”

“For once in your life, Merlin, stay out of my head!” Harry whips the glasses off and throws them into the shower. It takes everything he has not to collapse. Eggsy. Beautiful strong Eggsy, cocky brave Eggsy…gone because Harry didn’t watch where he was going. He should have known that a building like that wouldn’t have an unlocked window. And now Eggsy is gone. When was the last time Harry told him how proud he was, how happy to know that he was the reason Eggsy was at Kingsman? Eggsy constantly was after him to do things outside of work, and did Harry ever agree? No. He always found excuses. Too busy, too tired, too old. Eggsy wouldn’t want to spend time with a broken man like Harry, he was just asking to be polite. Because he felt sorry for Harry. Harry always figured there’d be another time, another night at the pub, but now there will never be another time. Because Eggsy is gone, leaving a void in Harry’s heart that he never expected. When had Eggsy taken up residence there in the first place?

Harry starts the shower, remembering to retrieve his glasses just before he turns the water on. He undresses, leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor. He doesn’t care. What does it matter? He’s a murderer in all but name only. He starts to step into the shower and realizes his dressing gown is still in his unpacked suitcase. With a heavy sigh he leaves the bathroom stark naked just as the door opens. He catches sight of his gun on the bed at the same moment the person steps inside.

“Well, ain’t THAT a sight for sore eyes,” Eggsy says wearily, looking Harry over slowly from head to toe. He closes the door and leans against it.

“EGGSY?” Harry gasps. He forgets he’s naked, forgets everything but the beautiful boy before him. Emotions swirl through him as he crosses the room and pulls Eggsy into his arms, completely ignorant of his own nudity. “Oh, my blessed boy.” Harry is shocked to realize he’s crying, but he does nothing to stop the tears. He simply tucks his face into Eggsy’s hair, choking a bit at the smell of smoke.

“I’m okay, Harry.” Eggsy freezes for a moment, then slowly wraps his arms around Harry. 

“I thought I lost you. I thought I killed you.”

“You’re being a bit overdramatic,” Eggsy says, pulling back to look him in the face. “Fuck, Harry, why you crying?” Eggsy actually wipes at Harry’s cheeks.

“Because it was my fault, Eggsy. I tripped a wire in the window…it set off the explosion. And you were still inside.”

“No, I wasn’t. I’d just left, was on my way down the drive. Explosion sent me on a ride, ain’t gonna lie,” Eggsy says. He looks down at himself in dismay. “Might have ruined my suit. Andrew’s gonna shit kittens.”

“Andrew will get over it.” It’s only then that Harry notices the soot and dirt streaking Eggsy’s handsome face. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I’m not. I’m fine.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and looks up at Harry. “You were really that worried about me?” 

Eggsy’s voice is small and timid. That won’t do. “I was. When I thought you were gone, I realized a few things, and thought I’d lost the chance to say…”

“To say what?”

“To say how much I admire you.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Eggsy starts to step away.

Harry realizes he sounds like someone in a Jane Austen novel. “Not just as an agent, Eggsy, but as more. As a friend.”

“A friend,” Eggsy repeats. He looks disappointed, which confuses and thrills Harry at the same time.

“Eggsy, you know the sort of man I am. I’ve devoted my life to Kingsman. I’m quite solitary, happy to bury myself in my work and my butterflies. But you…you’ve brought such life into my world. You are sunshine and music and laughter, and I’m drawn to you like a moth to a flame.”

“Don’t flames kill moths?”

“They do…which is why I’ve kept my distance. I know that a lovely creature such as yourself is looking for the opposite of everything I am.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts, rolling his eyes. “Harry…you’re incredible. You’re funny, you’re smart, you’re courageous, you’re fucking fit. Why would I want the opposite of all that?”

The epiphany smacks Harry in the face. Eggsy…it is quite possible that Eggsy looks at him as more than just a friend. And even if Harry refused to admit it to himself, he feels the same for Eggsy. “You couldn’t possibly…you aren’t saying…”

“I could. And I am.” Eggsy puts his arms around Harry again. “I think you should kiss me.”

“If you insist.” Harry gives him a polite peck on the lips, and then another. He’s absolutely petrified. This can’t be happening.

“For fuck’s sake, Haz…you’re standing here starkers with my arms around you. Kiss me like you mean it,” Eggsy says with an annoying eye roll.

“Brat.” Harry cups Eggsy’s dirty face in his hands and gives him a kiss fueled by decades of experience.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy says dreamily when Harry finally lets him go. “Yeah…like that.” He goes on tiptoe to kiss Harry again but he steps away.

“We need to make sure you aren’t injured in any way…you need to get in the shower and clean up.” Harry carefully runs his hands over Eggsy’s shoulders and sides. “Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

“M’fine. Not feeling fuck all right now, if I’m being honest.” Eggsy’s smile is sunny and warm. “Can’t believe this. Been dreaming about you for ages, Harry.”

“I’m sorry I was so thick, dearest. I really didn’t allow myself to hope, so I hid it all away.”

“You gonna shower with me? Already dressed for it,” Eggsy says with a sly grin, his hands sliding down to rest at Harry’s waist. “Ain’t gonna lie, having a real hard time keeping my eyes up and being gentlemanly.”

“I think you should shower on your own,” Harry says. “But I will take a raincheck on that.”

“While I’m there, you need to talk to Merlin.” Eggsy winces and removes his glasses. “He’s cursing up a storm in my ear.”

“Very well,” Harry sighs. He goes into the bath and retrieves his glasses from the counter. He an only imagine what Merlin has to say. Eggsy removes his coat and shakes the dirt away. He winces as he sees a few holes in the fabric. It’s good for bullets, but flames and hot ashes? Not so much. “Wait.” Harry pulls Eggsy back and gives him one more kiss. “Hurry.”

“I will.” Eggsy gives him that same dreamy smile before heading off to shower. Harry dresses in his pajamas, gets into bed, and puts on his glasses. Whatever Merlin wishes to throw at him, he can take. His boy – HIS boy – has risen from the ashes like a phoenix.


End file.
